


Keep The Mood

by ememma



Series: Unicorn!verse [2]
Category: Bandom
Genre: Angry Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Rough Sex, Unicorns, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-05
Updated: 2011-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ememma/pseuds/ememma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jon, we made another one. Look.”</p><p>Jon flops onto his back, and looks towards the door, where he sees a tiny unicorn. It trips its way over to the bed, and makes a snuffling sound. Jon leans over, scoops it up, and settles back next to Spencer.</p><p>“Hey little guy,” Jon coos, “you're a surprise.” Spencer huffs. They really shouldn't be surprised. It's their sixth unicorn, and they stopped counting Ryan and Brendon's when they reached 25. But it's been some time since it happened. Spencer had kind of hoped it was over. Apparently not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep The Mood

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Oh, Them Silly Unicorns. Once again, redorchids and I had a conversation about unicorns that spun off in ~interesting directions. This turned out a lot less fluffy than the previous fic, but it's still very cracky.

“Jon,” Spencer gasps, pulling hard on the cuffs that are attached to the bedpost, making his back arch off the bed. Jon smiles wickedly at him, and rolls his hips slowly. “Jon,” Spencer tries again, “faster.”  
 

“Demanding, I like it,” Jon says, stilling his hips completely, “but you know I prefer when you ask nicely.”  
 

Spencer really wishes he had his hands free, so he could just flip them over and really fuck Jon into the mattress. Jon is a fucking tease. “Please, Jon.”  
 

“Much better,” Jon says as he leans down and kisses Spencer. And then finally sets a pace that's not the one of a snail's. Soon after that, Spencer doesn't really think much.  
 

\- - -  
 

Later, Jon places soft kisses around Spencer's slightly bruised wrists as he snuggles closer. Spencer sighs and relaxes against him. Suddenly he stiffens, and nudges at Jon's shoulder.  
 

“Jon, we made another one. Look.”  
 

Jon flops onto his back, and looks towards the door, where he sees a tiny unicorn. It trips its way over to the bed, and makes a snuffling sound. Jon leans over, scoops it up, and settles back next to Spencer.  
 

“Hey little guy,” Jon coos, “you're a surprise.” Spencer huffs. They really shouldn't be surprised. It's their sixth unicorn, and they stopped counting Ryan and Brendon's when they reached 25. But it's been some time since it happened. Spencer had kind of hoped it was over. Apparently not.  
 

“He's different,” Jon says, frowning. “Look here, there's like socks on his feet but I can't take them off.”  
 

Spencer takes the tiny hoof in his hand, and sure enough, there's a white sock on it that won't budge an inch. The rest of the unicorn looks like the rest did – very sparkly and pink – and it settles down easily between Jon and Spencer.  
 

\- - -  
 

That starts a new round of additions in the Smith-Walker household. Not that having unicorns around changes much. All they need is a few bowls of milk, access to the backyard, and the occasional cuddle. Jon kind of loves having them around. He's sitting on the floor with all four of them, brushing the mane of the one with the white eye patches that showed up after the time that Spencer had a blindfold on, when Spencer storms through the door, and goes straight to their bedroom, slamming the door closed.  
 

Spencer's definitely in a bad mood. His answers are short when Jon tries to ask him about his day, and comments sourly on dinner and the fact that Jon didn't clean the kitchen _like he had promised,_ and a bunch of other stuff Jon apparently did wrong. Eventually, Jon's had enough.   
 

“What the fuck is your problem tonight?”  
 

“Nothing,” Spencer says.  
 

“Really, so _nothing_ is the reason why I'm suddenly to blame for everything.”  
 

Spencer glares at him, and slams one of the cabinet doors closed. “Yes.”  
 

“Stop it! You're scaring the unies,” Jon says, as the unicorns scatter to hide behind the couch. Spencer stands in front of the sink, his back towards Jon, but Jon can see how hard Spencer grips the edge of the counter, knuckles turning white. “Just tell me what's really wrong instead,” Jon continues, taking a step towards Spencer.  
 

“I don't care about the freaking unicorns! And I thought I already made my problems clear.”  
 

“Fuck you, Spencer,” Jon says. “you can take this out on me, but don't – _don't_ – take it out on them.”  
 

Suddenly Spencer has Jon crowded up against the wall, the edge of a frame cutting into his back uncomfortably. “God, you're so infuriating sometimes,” Spencer says through grit teeth. “Just, shut. The. Fuck. Up.”  
 

“Make me,” Jon says, anger seeping through his voice.  
 

Spencer attacks Jon's mouth, biting down hard on Jon's bottom lip. Jon groans, mostly in pain, and tries to push Spencer away. Spencer is stronger, and Jon just ends up being pushed harder against the wall. Jon tangles his hand in Spencer's hair instead, pulling hard, but all he gets is Spencer moaning and rolling his hips against Jon's. He can feel Spencer's hard cock through his pants, and his own is getting pretty uncomfortable being trapped in his jeans. He gives up trying to fight Spencer off, and pulls him closer instead.  
 

They stumble towards the bedroom, shedding clothes along the way. Spencer grabs Jon's cock a little too rough, and Jon retaliates by biting down hard on Spencer's shoulder. Spencer more or less growls, and Jon ends up being pushed onto his back on the bed. Spencer crowds over him, and Jon notices how the pupils in Spencer's eyes have taken over, pushing away the blue to the very edges of his irises. Jon draws in a surprised breath, lips parting, and Spencer takes advantage and surges forward. They bite more than they kiss, not letting the anger dissipate. Spencer barely stretches Jon at all, mostly just getting him wet inside before he coats his cock and presses in roughly. Jon hisses at the burn and the stretch. When Spencer pounds in the next time, the angles has changed a little and he hits Jon's prostate, and the feeling of discomfort is replaced with pleasure.  
 

Neither of them last long, the anger had them on edge already before. Jon comes between them, and Spencer follows quickly, collapsing on top of Jon.  
 

“Get off me,” Jon pants. “You're heavy.”  
 

Spencer rolls over to his back, pulling out, and Jon winces a little.  
 

“Man, I'm gonna be so sore later.”  
 

Spencer smiles a little at that as he sits up, resting on his elbow. He runs his fingers across Jon's forehead, untangling the sweaty strands of hair that's stuck to it. “I'm sorry.”  
 

Jon turns his head, and raises up placing a quick kiss on Spencer lips.  
 

“I had a really crappy day at work, and I shouldn't have taken it out on you, and I definitely shouldn't have said what I said about the unies,” Spencer continues. “You know I love them. And I love you.”  
 

“You're forgiven, and I love you too. We should check on our babies though.”  
 

Jon gets out of bed, pulls on his boxers, and leaves the bedroom. Spencer has gotten his underwear halfway up when he hears Jon calling for him. He walks out to the kitchen quickly, and stops when he sees Jon cradling a bright red unicorn.  
 

“Fuck. How did it turn red?”  
 

“He must have picked up on your mood,” Jon chuckles.  
 

“Ryan's gonna hate when Brendon finds out about this,” Spencer laughs, as he pets the unie softly on its head. “He'll most definitely try for mood-colored unicorns.”

  
 


End file.
